battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Hole
|species = Black Hole |team =Death P.A.C.T. |allies = *Pen *Four *Tree *Pillow *Liy |enemies = None |color = Black (Black Hole), Purple, blue, orange (Accretion disk) |recc = fuzzieproductions |first = Gardening Hero |last = Today's Very Special Episode |episode = Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (269 votes to join) |voice = Satomi Hinatsu|kills = 3|place = BFDIA: 28th (to join)}} Black Hole is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He is a former recommended character that could have participated in BFDIA. However, Black Hole only received 269 votes, placing 26th in voting, and was sent to the LOL. Black Hole was first seen in Gardening Hero, pulling in Bubble and Spongy, and was eventually sold because of budget cuts. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Flower forces Black Hole to help her remove the lid from a jar of cyanide. In the process, Black Hole sucks up the recovery centers, Balloony, and the jar before being crushed down to a smaller size by Four. Personality Black Hole has been shown to be laid back and casual, both in his actions and in his interactions with other contestants, and doesn't like to argue or start fights. Despite Black Hole having immense power, with even his presence being able to destroy a variety of objects, he does not use his power for malicious intentions, showing that he has a high level of self-control and willingness to interact with others without destroying them. Appearance Black Hole appears to be a black hole. He is black, surrounded by multicolored light. In Gardening Hero, Black Hole is extremely large. In BFDIA, Black Hole was crushed down significantly. In BFB, he was crushed down further by Four, becoming the size of an average contestant and allowing it to compete. Number of Kills Kills: 3 Trivia *Black Hole does not always vacuum in objects. **In the LOL, he didn't consume it or any of its contents. **In BFB, his absorption abilities seem to be voluntary as demonstrated in the first episode. **After becoming smaller, this ability has been weakened, as demonstrated in the second episode. **He only vacuums in objects if they're nudged towards him. *Black Hole is one of the two contestants that are faceless, the other one being Robot Flower. *Black Hole is the only limbless member of Death P.A.C.T. **He is also the only faceless member of Death P.A.C.T. *Black Hole is one of the only limbless characters who can fly. **The others being Cloudy, Puffball, Bell, and originally Lightning. *Black Hole is able to grow in size, as seen when he is sucking up forks. *Black Hole has a hard time hearing things, as said by Remote in Today's Very Special Episode. *Getting Teardrop to Talk is currently the only episode where Black Hole wasn't the contestant who got Death P.A.C.T safe from elimination. Gallery Black_Hole_GH.jpeg|Black Hole in Gardening Hero. Black_Hole.jpeg|Black Hole in BFDIA 1. black hole.PNG Black Cricle.png Black hole.png|Black Hole in the IDFB intro. Black hole wiki pose.png Black_Hole_Votes.png|Black Hole's votes in BFDIA 1. BH_being_treated_with_TLC.png|Black Hole going to TLC. Hard high fives.png|"High Five!" Did someone say killing.png Chrome 2017-11-10 19-24-43.png|Death P.A.C.T. TLC full count.png Black Hole's icon.png if you have a problem.png Bandicam 2017-12-25 12-11-52-923.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Limbless Category:Armless Category:Legless Category:Faceless Category:IDFB TLC Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Males Category:Black Hole Category:Non-Objects Category:Space object